


The 5 in 1 Bride

by BakaJuan



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), 五等分の花嫁 | Gotoubun no Hanayome | The Quintessential Quintuplets (Manga)
Genre: Action, Agent Fuutarou, F/M, Monsters, Mystery, Suspence, horror?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: Abnormality O-01-XX5 is a young woman in a wedding dress with a bouquet of white roses. She seems really attached to a certain Agent. She is very docile and rather nice to speak too, but we can see that she's absolutely not comfortable in the Facility. Indeed, like many other Abnormalities, O-01-XX5 can breach by turning into [OMITTED] !There is something weird about her though: her five differents personnalities. I mean, we're used to see some of the creatures with a double personality but five?! That's just too confusing.Also, there's those delusions of her actually being a set of Quintuplets, and that the Agent mentionned earlier in the report is their tutor. The whole Quintuplet talk and the five personalities gave her the name attributed to her: "The 5 in 1 Bride".PS: Reminder to all Lobotomy Corporation personel, we must keep Agent Fuutarou alive at all cost.





	The 5 in 1 Bride

**Author's Note:**

> New crossover!   
> I hope you guys will enjoy it!

_ Prologue: Breach _

 

_.xXxXX...I... _

 

_..__I-I-I… I r-R-Rrrrrremember the first time I met the-them-tHeM-THemer-H-Her??---- _

 

_ I remember the first time I met  _ **_her..._ **

 

**_“TaKE ___ wiTH uS… ___ COulD bE uSefUL...”_ **

 

**_“...WelcOME tO LOBotoMY COrporatIoN…”_ **

 

“What…?”

 

* * *

 

 

****_ Lobotomy Corporation _

Lobotomy Corporation was a company that was known for producing energy for the world. However, this company in particular was truly mysterious as no one knew where the facilities were located in the map, how they produced the energy, and the employees didn’t have the right to share any information.

The only thing people knew was that they produce energy out of ‘Abnormalities’, and of course, they didn’t explain what they were.

This company was already the target of lots of rumors: the facilities were underground, it’s an evil society, abnormalities were monsters, etc…

What people didn’t know… Was that most of those rumors were true and were started by the company itself.

_ “Hiding the secrets in plain sight” _ They would say.

Abnormalities were creatures classed by danger level from ZAYIN to ALEPH, with the latter being the most dangerous. And even if some aren’t very dangerous and are pretty docile, when they breach and start roaming the facility, it’s a completely different story...

 

* * *

 

In one of Lobotomy’s Underground Facilities, a ferocious roar resonated in the hallway, quickly followed by battlenoises. 

 

“Watch out for the paw!” someone yelled.

 

In one big orange room were five persons, each wearing particular clothes and wielding unique weapons, they were facing a huge beast that kept trying to swat them away with its giant furry paws. 

 

When one of them managed to sneak behind the creature, they had to be careful of the long reptilian tail that could sweep them off their feet and into a wall.

 

There already two people who have fallen from the attacks of the beast.

 

The monster’s ears popped up, more agents were coming. It tried to turn and escape through one of the corridors, but there was already a half-dozen heavy armored agents blocking its way. The creature roared in anger and stress as it rose a paw up to swipe them away. 

 

But then pain stung violently as the big fin on its back got shot. The monster yelped in pain,  then quickly shielded itself with its paws and hardened shell covering its body. 

 

The scales and thick fur were enough to endure the bullets and energy aimed at it.  However, one of the agent, armed with a weird black bandaged blade ran forward and slashed at its paw.

 

Blood spurted from the cut as blue sparks emerged from the impact. The monster screamed in pain and managed to push away the assailant with its long tail.

 

“It’s almost down! Get ready to finish i-”

 

“STOP!!” Someone suddenly yelled.

 

Then they ran past the agents and stood between them and the monster, arms spread wide in a protective stance.

 

“Agent… You know that we have the right to put you down if you get in the way of a suppression, right?” the leader said in a serious and threatening tone.

 

“I-I know! But it’s just-”

 

“Step aside. Now. The Abnormality needs to be suppressed. This is your one and final warning.”

 

But the agent didn’t move, except for some trembling from stress and fear.

 

“Have it your way… Everyone! Get ready to-” The  leader exclaimed, but was cut off by a vibrating sound  from his pocket.

 

It was his tablet. He pulled it  from his jacket and read the message, his eyes widened as he looked up to the Agent in front of him. The ones behind him had the same reaction.

 

Said agent looked confused, then understood they were looking  _ past  _ him. He slowly, shakily turned around to look at the creature he was protecting. It  _ was  _ pretty silent...

 

The monster stopped any show of hostility, it was  _ staring _ at him. 

Not with hunger, or rage or anything. Just staring calmly at him with its ten eyes.

 

“Agent. Please escort the Abnormality to its chamber,” the leader suddenly said before gesturing to the other agents to leave the room and go back to work.

 

“What?! I- Uh… Alright.” 

 

The Agent turned towards the monster  who was still staring at him. He slowly raised his hand.

 

“Please follow me to your room?” he asked.

 

The creature’s eyes stared at the hand pair by pair before it slowly raised its front giant bear paw. The Agent closed his eyes in anticipation of an attack, but instead the monster gently placed its paw on the palm of the man.

 

“A-Alright. Let’s go.” he said before marching towards the corridors.

 

After a few minutes of walking, and after some confused stares, they arrived in front of the metal door leading to the Abnormality’s chamber. No matter how many times he saw that door, the Agent was still wondering how on Earth any big abnormality like the one he was guiding could come out of a door his size. 

 

Then again, monsters and magic were real, so there isn’t much to discuss he guessed.

 

Once inside the room, the Agent asked the creature to go to its side, behind a yellow-black striped line on the floor.

 

“Alright then… I guess I’ll be going now. See you soon.” the Agent said before turning towards the exit.

 

But something he didn’t expect froze him in place.

 

“Fuutarou… Uesugi-kun…” he heard the creature say.

 

“Y-Yes. That’s me! Wow, I didn’t expect you to talk in this form. What can I do for you? Do you need anything?” He faced the Abnormality, a bit of excitement in his voice.

 

The creature turned its head(s?) to stare at the man, the blue eyes shining under the darkness by the veil.

 

“Where’s… Raiha…?” it asked.

 

The Agent tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes in confusion. He started thinking, raised an eyebrow then brought a hand on top of his head to scratch it as if searching in his memories. He then sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, but… who’s Raiha?” he asked back.

 

The creature’s eyes widened as it fell silent. It didn’t answer the Agent,  and instead just laid down on the floor, sobbing silently.

 

Agent Fuutarou wanted to ask what was wrong, but he already spent too much time in this room. He did just piss off a superior by not following orders. He announced his departure and the automatic metal door closed behind him. If the monster heard him, it didn’t show it.

 

The Abnormality didn’t stop its sobbing as smoke started to come out of the shell, enveloping it.

 

When the mist dissipated, a young woman with red hair and a wedding dress was laying on the ground instead. She slowly stood up, drying her tears, a bouquet of white roses materialized in her hands. She brought it to her face.

 

The transparent veil over her face didn’t obstruct her beauty. She closed her mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes as a single tear rolled over her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry...” she whispered to herself.

  
  


**—XxXxXxX—**

 

**The Quintessential Quintuplets**

**_X_ **

**Lobotomy Corporation**

  
  


**_The 5 in 1 Bride_ **

 

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to the quints? To Fuutarou?  
> How did they end up at Lobotomy, you'll find out by reading this story


End file.
